True Intentions
by Isabel Juno
Summary: SONGFIC! set to Ryan Cabrera's song True... House ponders his feelings and acts on them....! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! i don't think that this is anything above K but K for safety... Laughs


**authors notes/spoilers/disclaimers/ etc. - no spoilers I can think of... er... sadly... I'm not allowed to own House... I'm not lucky like that... umm... I don't own the song True by Ryan Cabrera (I think that is how his name is spelled)  
**

**READ & REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

True Intentions

By Isabel Juno

House watched her sneakily. Cuddy pretended not to know he was there. He wasn't sneaking up on her. He wasn't doing anything to annoy her; it was more what he wasn't doing.

_I wont talk  
I wont breathe  
I wont move till you finally see  
That you belong with me_

He'd been wanting to ask her out to dinner for longer than he cared to admit. He'd always been too scared. He wanted her to care about him as much as he cared for her but he doubted that would ever be possible.

_You might think I don't look  
But deep inside  
In the corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you  
I'm weak  
Its true  
Cause I'm afraid to know the answers  
Do you want me too?  
Cause my heart keeps falling faster_

She knew he watched her. Her heart raced a little faster whenever she noticed his deep blue eyes watching her intently.

He wanted desperately to ask her how she felt about him, but what if she didn't feel the same as he did? Could he handle that? He wondered if not knowing was best. Not knowing was killing him. He made a decision. He opened her office door and walked in. She looked up at him.

_I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true_

Her heart raced as she saw the determined look in his eyes.

He was going to ask her, now. He could wait no longer. He opened his mouth and struggled for the words.

_You don't know what you do  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move  
I'm weak  
It's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know you met me?_

She gave him a weak smile and his words fled him in a rush. The courage he'd built up to ask her slipped away like an elusive rabbit. Her phone rang and she held up a finger to keep him quiet as she answered it. Sometimes he really did feel invisible. He felt himself start to back out of the room. He couldn't do this.

She silently began cursing out the administrator who had called and interrupted whatever House had been about to say.

_I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

House paused as she looked up from the phone with a look that begged him not to leave.

She begged him with her eyes. She didn't want him to leave. He seemed to get the hint.

_You don't know what you do  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move  
I'm weak  
It's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know you met me?_

He took a deep breath as she curtly ended the call with a now thoroughly offended board administrator. She smiled at House. He felt his breath catch and he tightened his grip on his cane.

She had caught House gulping for air, looking rather like a fish. His knuckles were white from the intensity of his grip on the cane.

"What do you need House?" She asked, attempting vainly to keep a professional air. He drew in a shaky breath.

_I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

"What do you need House?" She repeated softly. His eyes stared into hers.

"You." He said his voice even softer than hers. She felt her stomach do a shocked little pirouette.

_I know when I go I'll be on my way to you  
The way that's true_

He moved closer to her until he was mere inches from her. His eyes stared deep into hers. She felt herself searching for some sort of response. She kissed him and he kissed her back, pulling her tightly into his arms, his cane dropping with a clatter on the floor. They broke apart, gasping for air. She gazed into his eyes and he smiled coyly at her. She kissed him again.

_I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true_

* * *

**READ & REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!!**_  
_


End file.
